1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to appliances and more particularly, to embodiments of a dispensing device that are used to retain and dispense an additive (e.g., laundry detergent) into a wash tub in the appliance, wherein the dispensing device is configured for self-cleaning.
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances such as washing machines come in various configurations including top-load and front-load configurations that define by orientation the way in which an end user loads objects (e.g., articles of clothing) for cleaning. Regardless of the configuration, however, these washing machines generally include a cabinet in which is disposed a wash tub for containing wash water and rinse water. A wash basket that receives the articles is rotatably mounted within the wash tub, and in certain configurations an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. One or more of the wash basket and the agitating element is coupled to a drive assembly and a brake assembly, both of which are positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket. A pump assembly is also included to drain soiled water to a draining system.
Washing machines also include a dispenser assembly, which is located and often affixed to an inner portion of the cabinet. The dispenser assembly is compatible with additives for cleaning the articles, including detergents and bleach, both of which come in liquid and powder forms. The dispenser assembly includes, for example, a reservoir in which the additive is held before it is dispensed into the wash tub during operation of the appliance. In washing machines wherein the reservoir is sized and configured for a single-use or single-load configuration, access to the reservoir is provided so the end user can fill the reservoir with the additive for each separate load of articles that is washed in the washing machine.
To alleviate intervention and to eliminate the need for frequent replenishing of the reservoir by the end user, in some washing machines, the dispenser assembly is configured to hold enough additive for several loads of articles. Often referred to as “bulk” dispensers, these assemblies may require regular cleaning before changes are made to the type of additive stored therein or because additives such as liquid and diluted powder-like detergents are of relatively high viscosity and may coagulate or otherwise solidify, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the dispenser assembly.
There is a need, therefore, for a dispensing device that is configured as a bulk dispenser and that is configured for self-cleaning.